Circus
by chibi-seras
Summary: Él nunca se había imaginado que por huir asustado de su hogar, iba a sucederle aquello, una vieja casa, dos extraños que lo convertirán en un fenómeno
1. Lejos

No sabía las razones por las que corría, se le había olvidado todo sentimiento y se había borrado de su mente todo pensamiento en el momento que comenzó a correr, se detuvo en seco sobre la sombra de un árbol, en aquel día de otoño en el que el sol golpeaba, pero el viento competía soplando fuerte. Respiró hondo y como una torrente sus recuerdos se agolparon, todo comenzó en una sutil caricia, quién iba a sospechar que en un arrebatado segundo se hubiera transformado en un intento por poseerlo a la fuerza, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos por la ira, esta vez no se lo iba a perdonar, había ido demasiado lejos.

Estaba solo y no pensaba regresar a aquel lugar, si volvía a la casa, él lo volvería a buscar y por más que quisiera que lo fuera a buscar, él estaba consciente de que esto no era una historia de amor. Pudo ver a la cercanía una casa grande con un amplio parque en la cual se podían notar las hendiduras hechas por el tiempo y la soledad a simple vista, era un paisaje casi hipnótico que lo obligó a adentrarse en la espesura del mismo. Caminó por las crecidas hierbas hasta pisar el viejo piso de caoba que amortiguaba los crujidos gracias a una capa de polvo que tenía encima. Su propia respiración hacía eco, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir algo bajo sus pies una sensación hueca sobre la madera y desde que había entrado tenía la noción de sentirse observado, caminó unos pocos metros hasta un librero y observó un gordo fascículo sobresalir de un estante, los decorados fucsias, negros y dorados sobre el lomo del mismo eran una invitación a tomarlo. Extendió su mano hasta tocar el fascículo y pudo sentir como por la espalda, en una fracción de segundo, lo sujetaban y le ponían un pañuelo en la nariz; lentamente cerró sus ojos y sus músculos se distendieron.

Sus manos sobre su espalda, empujándolo contra el frío suelo, despojándolo de sus ropas, formando manchas moradas sobre la blanquecina piel, no le importaba que le implorara el detenerse, si el no quería, no lo haría, porque así siempre había sido desde que lo conoció.

- Hibari-san, por favor, basta.- articulaba dificultosamente ahogando los gritos de dolor y la sensación de quemazón que provocaba el roce con su áspera y fría piel, casi tan fría como su propio corazón; al no recibir respuesta alguna cerró sus ojos y una ráfaga de acciones que podrían haber desembocado en la demencia lo invadieron, sus músculos se tensaron y en sus ojos se reflejó un brillo que jamás había aparecido, se volteó sin pensarlo dos veces y su puño se clavó contra la mandíbula del mayor. No atinó siquiera a ver el estado en el que él mismo se encontraba, solo se levantó y salió corriendo, aún con ganas de seguir golpeándolo. La realidad se vio cortada por un lapso de ficción, una grieta profunda en la que podía sentir como su cuerpo abandonaba toda gravedad y sentía que caía infinitamente.

Abrió sus ojos exaltado y se vio en un cuarto blanco, miró de arriba abajo y de izquierda a derecha, pudo distinguir un espejo; caminó frente a el y posó sus manos, las cuales estaban vendadas a tal punto que ni siquiera podía ver una mínima parte de piel en ellas. Miró sus tristes ojos y el mínimo espacio que tenía para movilizarse.

- Comiencen las pruebas- Dijo una tranquila voz.

- Hola? Dónde estoy?.- Preguntó a la voz, esperando una respuesta a lo que recibió un golpe directo un robot.- Qué es esto?

- Si todo sale bien, este será el fenómeno perfecto.- Decía aquella voz para sus adentros.- Tendría que acabar con el gola mosca en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...-

Pudo escucharse una explosión; una vez que se disipó el campo se pudo apreciar claramente a un costado del cuarto el gola mosca se encontraba completamente quemado y roto y del otro costado al chico de cabellos marrones, luciendo unas flamas alrededor de sus manos incineradas y una en su frente; se podía apreciar claramente en la palma de sus manos unas ventosas por las cuales salía el fuego, una vez que vio el objetivo incapaz de moverse sus llamas cesaron y cayó de rodillas, llorando de dolor, mientras las ventosas en sus manos se cerraban.

- ¿Qué piensas Mammon?.- Dijo un científico de cabellos verdes el cual había hablado por el micrófono anteriormente.

- Pienso que este experimento podrá dejarnos un buen dinero, Verde.- Al lado del científico había otro hombre, cubierto con una sotana negra y un casco que dejaba sus ojos escondidos a través de este.

Detrás del vidrio observaban al joven retorcerse del dolor, sin siquiera una mínima mueca de lástima.

-¿Por qué lo ha elegido a él, Verde?.- Preguntó Mammon tranquilamente

- Solo me pareció un espécimen bastante particular de ser humano.- Verde levantó la vista y vio al joven desmayado, incapaz de soportar aún más sufrimiento.- Sawada Tsunayoshi, será un muy buen experimento.


	2. Circo Vongola

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, pertenece a Akira Amano._

Capítulo 2:

Despertó alterado creyendo que todo era un profundo sueño, pero apenas intento moverse sintió un dolor terrible en la palma de su mano, las miró fijamente, vendadas, estaba muy cansado y a duras penas recordaba lo sucedido en horas anteriores.  
Se levantó como pudo, cojeando y se acercó a un espejo, observó dos cicatrices que venían en su mejilla, su labio partido, un ojo con un parche y su cuerpo, más delgado que lo normal, pudiéndose notar sus costillas.- Parezco un monstruo.- Una puntada golpeó su cabeza, agujas, un liquido verde, sus ojos suplicantes, unos ojos fríos, un clavo oxidado clavado en su mano; rompió el espejo arrodillándose sobre los vidrios rotos, sosteniendo su cabeza.- Me duele, quiero irme de aquí, sáquenme... SÁQUENME.- Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras la puntada se agravaba, golpeaba el suelo con sus manos, clavando vidrios en los vendajes en los cuales luego se vislumbraba como el color blanco era ensuciado por el fluir de su sangre, de pronto nada tuvo sentido; se levantó con un carácter totalmente reformado y unos ojos centelleantes de venganza, colocó una de sus manos atrás apuntando hacia la pared que estaba en su espalda y la otra hacia delante apuntando a la pared que tenía enfrente- X-burner.- Dijo calmadamente y pausado, los vendajes se deshicieron por la potencia de la llama que salía de sus ventosas.

- Verde-sama, el experimento 27 ha abierto un hueco en la pared y ha escapado.- Dijo una mujer de piel morena y cabello rosa pálido que escondía su rostro detrás de un antifaz. A su lado había otra mujer, igual a la primera.

- Justo como lo planeé, ahora podré conseguir muchos más datos.- Sonrió despacio y confiadamente.- Él nos guiará a "ellos".

Corría cuanto le daban sus piernas, tenía que escapar, podía sentir como sus piernas se deshacían del dolor, haría más de una hora que mantenía aquel doloroso y veloz ritmo, sus rodillas fallaron y finalmente cayó, por el borde de un barranco no muy profundo, una vez que sintió que la tierra no podría volver a cubrir otra capa más de su cuerpo se incorporó y restregó sus ojos, no creyendo lo que tenía en frente. Una enorme carpa de diversos colores, de un tamaño descomunal ocupaba todo el largo de aquel descampado, se podía oler de cerca un suave aroma a azucar que endulzaba el ambiente. Tsuna, dejándose llevar por aquel hipnotizante aroma que envolvía sus descontrolados sentidos, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la carpa, el lugar estaba vacío, completamente vacío, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la carpa en la cual había distintas camionetas, pasaba por las que pasara, todas estaban vacías, suspiró vagamente, creí que no podría encontrar a nadie en ningún lado, de pronto, escuche un sonido, aparentemente una voz que no alcanzó a distinguir bien, así que solo se dirigió al lugar donde provenía.

Se asomo para ver hacia dentro de aquella camioneta y pudo distinguir algo que hubiera preferido no ver; Ambos desnudos ella debajo de él, sus piernas envueltas sobre la cadera de este, con sus mejillas enrojecidas, un parche en su ojo derecho y su otro ojo lagrimeante cerrado con fuerza, su boca abierta de par en par con sus rojos labios, ya desgastados de tantos besos que se debatían entre incoherencias y el nombre de aquel que la estaba poseyendo, su cabello violáceo, desaliñado cayendo sobre su rostro, dándole esa imagen de sumisión perfecta a la que, aparentemente el otro no podría resistir ya que el que estaba sobre ella, sostenía sus muñecas con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba descaradamente sus pechos, embestía contra ella rápidamente, sin perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de lo que tenía en frente. Su cabello azul oscuro, con un peculiar peinado y una larga coleta al final era, junto con el acto mismo y las gotas de sudor que bañaban su cuerpo, un perfecto cuadro por el cual, hasta el mismo Tsunayoshi, no había podido evitar enrojecer un poco.

Cayó en cuenta de todo y dio dos pasos bastante ruidosos, sintió como alguien lo sostenía por la espalda.  
-Gracias....- Dijo Tsuna, pero al darse la vuelta solo encontró a un par de personas apuntándole con armas.  
- ¿Quién eres Y qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó sombrío un chico de blancos cabellos mientras acercaba su arma aún más a la nariz de Tsuna. El cual profirió un grito asustado.  
- Hii!!! Soy Tsunayoshi Sawada.- Dijo tartamudeando, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, asustado.- Estaba de paso, lo siento!.- Tartamudeo aún más, estaba aterrado.  
- Inútil, Vas a morir ahora mismo.- aquel joven destraba el arma y apunta listo para jalar el gatillo.  
- Cálmate Gokudera.- Dice una voz Varonil, una sombra cubre a Tsuna, el cual luego de unos segundos mira hacia arriba, para ver a un alto hombre de traje, con cabellera negra y mirada penetrante.  
- Pero Reborn-san, él es un enemigo!.- Intentaba excusarse Gokudera  
- Míralo bien Gokudera.- Reborn Se corre a un costado y permite que todos claven la mirada en el joven.  
Tsuna siente todas las miradas clavarse en su cuello, una puntada lo invade, mira hacia el cuello de Gokudera y observa en este una especie de tatuaje con un número que parecía ser "59".

Gokudera lo mira aquel tatuaje con los ojos totalmente ablandados.- Disculpe por favor.- se arrodilla frente a él.- Yo no tenía idea.- Hace reverencias, demostrando así su arrepentimiento.  
- Así que eres el número 27.- Dice Reborn, ante la mirada de todos.  
- Entonces Se unirá a nuestro circo.- Una voz ronca resuena a las espaldas de Tsuna, ahí enfrente lo tiene, sus ojos padecían una heterocromía extraña, uno azul, otro rojo, el cabello azul, ahora podía contemplarlo en pie, de frente y vestido, a su espalda, con un vestido blanco, la despeinada joven que se encontraba a merced del mayor anteriormente.- Bienvenido al circo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_Hace mucho que no escribo fics y ya que hace poquito hice mi cos de Chrome dicidí arrancar con uno de Katekyo :3. No sé bien lo queespero de este fic, solo se que quiero mucho gore, yaoi y hentai, en especial yaoi e_e_

_En fin peoople, me voy a dormir, son las 5 de la mañana D8 Espero que alguien tena buen corazón, lea y comente T_T_

_byeee_


End file.
